dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Corrigan (FOXverse)
Jim Corrigan '''is a scientist who can change into '''Specter. His powers are the flying power of ectoplasm. History Early life He was born on July 28, 1993 and his mother died of childbirth and my father had an accident during work and he died. Little Jim was given to the sergeant and devoted to false parents. Being a spectre When he was studying in Seattle, he got an accident and went to the hospital. When he returned from the hospital, he discovered that he could change into Spectre - a hero with super powers. First enemy After becoming "Specter" he fought with the villains. In some spirit the curious Mirror Master was arrested to imprison all Opal City people in mirrors. When trying to get to know a new job, he tried to turn on the TV but almost all sports channels did not have commentators, so he came to find the perpetrator. every population in the city is small, then he finds a way to start fighting, but later he also cut in the mirror. Then he found a way to break the mirrors. So he did it and re-arranged the fight. In the Mirror Master base, Specter then fight and hit him and hit the computer then people they got out into mirrors. Rouge gallery The specter had a lot of opponents. The second opponent was Lidewire who wanted to use the power plant to take over the whole world, but Specter stopped her and dumped her water, she died. Later, the enemy was Deadstroke who along with the legendary Dead.CORPY gang, but during the first fight he did not go well because he was armed. He tells Charlie that he did not have sans with him. Charlie found that Specter creatures can create different things. In Deadstroke factory and his gang stole samples from 1928. but then Specter took on a familiar weapon and then won. When he gets the photographer's work, he has to take a picture of the mayor's speech. Making photos he notices strangely. The bull terror interrupts the conversation when he is late on jededzenie.Potem Specter was looking for a doctor Polis from the fist to fight he knew, but then the policeman says he had lost Let me tell Charlie that people are tormenting strangely and the one that has a disease, then change to Specter to think about the matter. On the gala, the mayor appears again and behaves strange, then he connects people and tells people these, Mayor turns out to be Triskterem or bantyta who likes jokes. Specter challenges him to a duel then the fight begins in which Spectre wins. In Texas a meteorite arrived, Americans want to check the subject but then turns out to be a robot from cosmocu.Rąd sends Superman, but also also wants Specter so determined walke.Jim meanwhile reading a comedy about Justice Society, Spy Masher and Superman when there was a message that in texas There was a robot. Specter flies to Texas to fight the monster, but it does not make it when Superman arrives and they say that "I was supposed to destroy the robot, not you nastiolatku." Together they beat the robot, later turned out to be a government tournament. In 1602 (when white people appeared in America) one of the people hits the other and says he apologizes, but refuses to apologize and killed him. In 2002, Jim watches the black and white movie about Spy Smasher, Charlie asks that this is to help the other says that yes and that the black and white films are cool. Then there is the message that at the beginning of the 7th century man was killed mean World War III. Specter must stop the Third War and find a Chronos that changed the course of events that they thought Germany would dance they knew about Ameryca. Specter then defeated him and made him change stories.Category:Characters by FOXverse Category:FOXverse Category:Spectre Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters